guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Colossal Scimitar
Yes! They finally made the scimitar from the Weapon Rack! Schweeeeet. --Son of Urza 16:14, 15 October 2006 (CDT) I have not seen this drop since the NPE. I also know nobody who got one, not even to mention a max one with inscription slot. Anyone here who found this sword or is it "gone with the Hippos"??? --Long 02:58, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Shortly after the release of NF I got a crappy low level one in Istan, but haven't seen another one drop or be offered for sale since. DKS01 17:20, 25 November 2006 (CST) Maybe is not the place to make the petition but, can we have a category for ulta rare item? or another for rare item? - Coran Ironclaw 13:57, 11 December 2006 (CST) Moddok Crevice? Does the scimitar drop in the Moddok Crevice mission? There is a group of corsairs there at the beginning of it so I would assume so.... Cvmyawg 01:56, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Size Fellblade is still a little bigger and a lot longer than this, and plz confirm. Just an observation , doesnt it look like the Tessaiga from Inuyasha? Cardsharp 08:55, 16 May 2007 (CDT)Cardsharp Barbarous Coast I haven't received a drop yet, but I've been farming in Barbarous Coast to see if I can pull one there. I have seen Corsairs using them, which would suggest it can be found in this zone also.--Rururrur 08:07, 12 December 2006 (CST) Drop from Demonic Chests Anon user 83.50.149.49 re-added It has been rumored that Extremely Rare times you can got one from Demonic Chests in the Domain of Anguish after a revert. Not wanting to go into a revert war, I'll respond here: Please do not add rumors and hearsay. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:01, 19 December 2006 (CST) Got one I got a purple one, req 12 max damage, from a chest in Barbarous Coast, if it's any help. Wondering how much these sell for too, i may add a 15^50 to it and see the offers i get. --My Name Is Not Dan 15:06, 19 December 2006 (CST) :According to GuildWars Guru, at least as far as I can remember, a req11 Colossal Scimitar goes for about 600-900k, so a req12, imo, should go for about 500-750k. RavynousHunter 13:16, 25 January 2007 (CST) My Friend Got One Max Dmg Req.10 Gold Inscribable He opened about 50 Demonic Chests More or Less and got one. Good Luck ;) : I opened a lot more Demonic Chests than those. Not one single Colossal Scimitar. : same here never seen one drop from a Domonic Chest. and i'm at 3,000 (level 5) did about 150+ domonic --Chessyang 21:00, 7 February 2007 (CST) Didn't think this really fit... Very rare, even up to the standards of the infamous Crystalline Sword. Perfects have rivaled, even sometimes beaten, a Crystalline Sword.... I don't think "infamous" and "perfects have rivaled, even sometimes beaten" really fit for a weapon description. Crystallines aren't really infamous (look up the definition) and "have rivaled and sometimes beaten" gives the impression that the weapon itself has superior fighting capabilities to other swords of the same statistics. It's just a matter of opinion and the ever so unstable whims of the game market Matthew Chase 01:29, 26 December 2006 (CST) ~ :"Like the Dwarven Axe and Crystalline Sword, this is a very rare item, and as such perfect Colossal Scimitars are often highly sought after." :I think this would sound better? Entropy 01:33, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::Yes. I think that sounds better. - Matthew Chase 06:58, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Silly me, I salvaged one. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 10:52, 26 December 2006 (CST) Still a stub? This article is a stub, so since I have one, what info could I provide? And don't tell me to salvage it - it's req 9, gold, max, customized. Emptyweevil 23:34, 24 January 2007 (CST) :lucky duck--SilverCyan 20:28, 31 January 2007 (CST) Pre-searing, Catacombs Why is Pre-Searing Catacombs listed as a drop location? :S --Milkflopance 15:31, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Because they drop there. The places listed are not just for max damage or perfect items. --Rainith 16:38, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Nevermind, now I see why the question, as it isn't a Prophecies item. Please forgive my stock response for this type of question. --Rainith 16:51, 26 February 2007 (CST) Seen something interesting about this Breifly in the http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBS620H12HA you can see early versions of this weapon maybe this is an easter egg of some sort much like the Lucky Aura affect? :: yea at 1:45 you can see a warrior swinging one jut before kanaxai edge ^^- :da*n, this was guild wars? this looked like wow...and...everyone was a Warrior or Ranger with Caster abilities...0ô but there were some nice skins i'd prefer having ingame^^ and indeed, this looks like a colossal scimitar at 1:45... -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 17:31, 25 July 2007 (CDT) also at 1:18 Got one. I found one in an unlocked treasure chest. I don't remember where. Giangn626 15:23, 8 April 2007 (CDT) talk about lucky ¬¬--Blade (talk| ) 19:11, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Zhelon Reach Farming Anyone else farming Zhelon Reach in hard mode for these? Crazy drops, got tons of golds then 2 hours later a max gold r9 Colossal. -Pickletron Yeh, I only got a tattooed scimmy which I sold for 80k after around 20+ runs. O well :) Max req 9 Cols are like 100k + 40 ecto now lol. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 07:12, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :How exactly were you farming this area? Do tell. ^_^ --Ruricu (Talk • ) 19:46, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :: Probably 55 or something, or going rampant in NM!! -- Ruby Red 20:11, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::Farming there got nerfed I believe anyways. --NYC Elite 21:21, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::: How..? *Cry* -- Ruby Red 15:31, 1 July 2007 (CDT) I was farming zehlon's reach with my necro HM, it worked out for me. The iboga's conjure phantosm deg is a pain though >.< CecilTheKing 13:01, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :::::i've been farming there for days...not one colossal scimitar drop...i tried the Moddok Crevice mish in the very beginning deny the offer and fight the 5-6 cutthroats in HM..nuthing...i've opened hundreds of demonic chests i got a good 40/40 set for my ele but other than that...nuthing i cant seem to evn get a white vesion of this sword in a drop *sob* Changing appearance Bought one today. The sword changes appearance during battle. I haven't got a screenshot of this yet, and my computer has been running poorly tonight so it's possible it's a graphics glitch or coded shortcut of some sort (doesn't seem likely). Can someone confirm that I'm not hallucinating?--Slava 07:34, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Slava 29/4/07 :Weapon Spell from a Ritualist perhaps? Sirocco 11:00, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :That's it. Thanks. Low level drops? Are there even low level drops for these? I just want the skin, stats ain't important for my mesmer Mocax 12:17, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :I think so, but in either case, I believe its still rare. --NYC Elite 12:38, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Are the Corsair Cutthroaths only1 who drops it or all corsair can drop it? Nikola I got one in Magus Stone. A spider dropped it. So now we know they are in Eotn, I would like to know if anyone else has gotten one in Eotn (maxed, gold, r11) 24.33.147.38 18:14, 18 September 2007 (CDT)Script Yah i got 1 in bogroot growths q12, but i'll keep it anyway:) might never get another Possible drop in Cantha too Dropped from Am Fah assassin durin th quest The Erath i smoving under Canthan's feet, but i think they drop them anywhere. Oola's Lab? Should be listed as a drop location... unless we already have it as from all EoTN dungeon-chests. I got one from there today from the chest at the end. I'd do it... but I'm not completely sure how and I don't want to screw anythign up. =/ Baconwrangler 03:46, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Done. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:49, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Havok's Chest I got an r12 Colossal Scimitar at the end of Darkrime Delves. 72.196.144.22 17:07, 5 March 2008 (UTC)